Segnale
' The Segnale (Pronounced Se-niale)' are Pitborn creatures that once held sway over much of The Abyss. Their skills as curse assassins and healers are sought after by the forces of light and dark alike. A millennia ago, Abaddon's forces conquered the lands of The Segnale and commanded them to subjugate themselves to his will. They fled to Haran, and though they did not pledge their loyalty to Haran or The White Lady, their hatred for Abaddon burns deep. Their magic is vampiric in nature. "From blood we take, to blood we give," they say. Some follow the path of the assassin, others the path of the healer... ----------------- Info about the Segnale In 2Moons, the Segnales (commonly referred to as "Seg") is usually seen as a healing/buff class. Segs are the most sought after class for dungeon groups, and Dead Front. They are the only class with the ability to revive fallen (dead, in other words) players, and have the most potent healing abilities. In addition to these already fantastic skills they also have one of the most powerful Area of Effect (AoE) attack in the game -- Curse Field. The Segnale's weapon of choice is the "Blood Whip", a weapon that has a damage output governed by the Dex and SPR Stats. Segnales only need to put SPR (magic attacks damage => Curse Field for example), DEX (physicial attacks damage => BloodHit) and HEAL (Health and Defense) in their stat points. Stats, Builds, and more There are 3 main stat builds for the Segnale: full health, hybrid and assassin. => The Max health build is a build where you allocate just enough stats for the use a low level whip (for instance: kerev, a level 12 whip), so you can put all of your remaining stat points into HEAL, thus maxing your health and defense, but leaves you with a significantly lower attack power. => The Hybrid build is a build where you use a lower level whip, but not the lowest one, so you can balance between health/defense and attack power. => The Assassin build (attack build, current whip build) is the build where you put the requirements of your current level whip into your stat points (SPR and DEX), meaning you have lower defense and health, but higher attack power. * Note: These are the popular builds that have been successful, but you can always do what you want! =Skills Builds= The 2 main builds would be Curse build and Normal built (sorry I can't find a name for that one). => Curse build would require the use of skill points into the Curse tree => the debuffs. => Normal build would simply require to put skill points into Heal and Blood skill trees, leaving all debuffs at level 1 for the use of paralyse. Note: Of course these are the '''MAIN' builds, you can do what you want!'' PVP Segnales are considered the "queen" of pvp in high levels. Mainly because of the ability to heal which allows the Segnale to absorb more damage than her maximum health. And she is very capable of fighting in long, mid, and short range: her long range skill is the notorious curse field,argueably impossible to completely dodge because of its massive range. Bloodhit, a mid range attack that has a whip-long reach and is deadly if not interrupted. And Evil Crow, an average damage melee attack that cannot be interrupted except from a Bagi Knockback. She also has a skill called Paralyze, which creates a cool animation of purple "curse" ice (if you will) around her chosen target, freezing them, and in high levels Paralyze will last for 9 seconds. I'll leave you to easily figure out what PVP combos you can form with your heals, your attacks, and your paralyze to decimate your opponent. Making him whine that you healed yourself, and froze him then threw freebie long range attacks at him. PVP VS HUNTERS Start off getting close to the hunter. The Hunter will expect Curse Field most likely so start off with blood hit. Try to get In evil crow and blood hit while you wait for the hunter to use crow wings. When you see the hunter use crow wings cast Curse Field this way they will land smack dab in your curse field (most hunters save crow wings to fly out of curse field). You are using crow wings against the hunter. Once you have a little shield left fire off a heal. This will trick the hunter into thinking you are in HP and they will fire off all their hard hitting attacks thinking they will have sure kill (they won't). Look for slow arrow as the begining of this combo cast Curse Field. The hunter will follow with vulerable shot and then demolition bomb. Your little bit of sheild + HP will be able to tank all this while then hunter stands in Curse Field casting all these skill thinking he's got a sure kill. The hard hitting skills have a long cool down so hyper heal your self then chase the hunter (he'll be wondering why you aren't dead and on the run). Chase him and he'll probally use Ice arrow to slow your advance when he does this cast Paraylze and then Curse Field the hunters speed buff will be gone by this time so they won't be able to run out of it. After the 1st Curse Field hit Ice arrow will have worn off, get up on the hunter and unleash blood hit. If your Curse Field isn't Knocking back the hunter he may be able to fire off another Crow wings in desperation. Self heal then wound heal and keep right after him for another blood hit. This should finish off your pesky hunter. =Skills' description and more= These would be the current Segnale's skills tree. For the description of the skills, please go on skills section=> http://2moons.wikia.com/wiki/Skills --------------------------------- THE ORIGINS OF THE SEGNALE The Segnale is a creature formed in the Abyss, said to be a mix between demon and what some believe was once human.The Segnales aggressive healing power is only matched by its thirst for blood.The blood controlling ability the Segnale possesses comes from its "Demon Half", the compassion shown to the weak, the healing provided for dieing, and the Resurrection given to the dead, is entirely human.